1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rear-entry ski boot having a rearwardly pivoting spoiler for facilitating the insertion and removal of the skier's foot.
2. Description of Background and Other Information 7 Present-day alpine ski boots typically include a rigid or semi-rigid lower shell, and an upper which encloses the skier's lower leg. Usually, the upper consists of two elements, namely, a front cuff and a rear spoiler. The front cuff may be integral with the rigid lower shell and, in that case, only the rear spoiler is movable relative to the lower shell to allow the skier to put the boot on or to take it off. In other kinds of boots, the front cuff is also movably mounted on the lower shell about a horizontal and transverse pivot which may be the same as, or different from, the pivot axis of the rear spoiler.
Lastly, there are alpine ski boots of which the upper consists of a front cuff hinged on the lower shell and which comprises rearward extensions on which the hinge means of the rear spoiler is mounted. Accordingly, even though the rear spoiler is provided with a hinge means different from that of the cuff, it may nevertheless pivot about the same axis as the latter in the course of flexures from front to back and vice-versa. Moreover, some ski boots, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,322, comprise an interchangeable heel portion which is affixed in a detachable manner to a lower projection, itself rigidly joined to the lower shell in the vicinity of the heel of the boot. This interchangeable heel portion is provided with a lower surface shaped so as to present projections improving the adhesion of the lower surface. As a result, when the lower surface is worn, it is easy to dispose of the worn heel portion and replace it with a new one.
With present-day alpine ski boots, the lower shell comprises a rear portion located beneath the rear spoiler and which rearwardly encloses the skier's heel. The rear part of the lower shell is integral with the rear portion and is especially hampering when it is desired to free the skier's foot from his or her boot following an accident. In the event of a bone fracture or a sprain, for example, of the skier's leg, the injured leg must be freed while, if at all possible, avoiding moving the foot, or at least minimizing such motion.